


Babysitting

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [19]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, TFs are Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Everyone's busy, so Soundwave gets a turn to watch over Annabelle.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Post 2007, IDW, G1  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AUs  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Annabelle Lennox  
>  **Warnings:** TFs are Human,  
>  **Notes:** Reward ficcy for Silvre! <3 Also, we're going to call this an AU, post chapter 102 for Cracka Actual, so no spoilerz here, take it with a grain of salt and know it's just an AU fic, but this is where the muse went. ^_^

Minding a year-old toddler wasn't exactly what Soundwave would consider 'light duty', and by the look on her face, Sarah agreed. However, given that they were likely to remain human for the rest of forever, Lennox and Optimus had decided that training would continue- if for no other reason than to keep minds and bodies occupied. Sarah needed to drive to Las Vegas for more supplies, but it was a long trip with many stops, and she would rather not take Annabelle with her. That left Soundwave assuring the woman and Ratchet that he could move well enough to protect the child in her own living room, and Lennox himself repeating multiple times to the same two people that he would be only a short distance away with a radio on him at all times.

Annabelle had no shortage of toys and activities, and once he was alone with her, Soundwave slid himself from sofa to floor to engage the little one. It was only going to be two hours. If he could raise Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat during a war, Soundwave was utterly certain he could manage one tiny child for a couple hours.

"Triangle," Soundwave said and held up a blue plastic, three-dimensional triangle for Annabelle to see. The child reached out and took it with a happy grin then banged it gleefully on the top piece of the toy, nowhere near the triangle shaped hole.

Amused and reminded of his own infants, Soundwave reached out and gently took Annabelle's chubby wrist in his own hand to guide hers over the hole. "Drop it there," he said, patting the top of Annabelle's hand.

Rather than drop it, Annabelle lifted it to look at it then pushed it back. The block fell with a clatter and the toy's electronic bell rang.

"Very good." Soundwave applauded as Annabelle clapped her hands together too. "This is a circle," he said offering her the green block.

The game repeated until Annabelle grew bored with it and crawled off to throw herself on a teddy bear larger than she was. She bounced, squealed, and rolled, the bear covering her and muffling her uninhibited laughter. Soundwave moved himself slowly and carefully over, smiling as the bear wobbled and twitched, too heavy for Annabelle to throw it off, but not so heavy as to risk even minor injury. Soundwave gently laid himself on the floor, wincing at the slight pull near his hip before lifting the bear's plush arm.

"Peek-a-boo!" Soundwave said in the same tone and inflection as the little girl's parents.

Annabelle reacted as intended, squealing shrilly, swinging her arms, and kicking her feet before grabbing the bear and _biting_ it. Soundwave laughed even as the baby screamed her happy and muffled scream.

"Poor bear," Soundwave said, though there was no admonishment in his voice as he nudged it off Annabelle so she could roll over more easily.

Annabelle flipped herself over and pounced the bear again, and Soundwave simply watched her play for a while. She truly was a happy child, and the love she knew showed in her ease in moving around her environment. Annabelle played with toys, chattered wordlessly in response to Soundwave talking to her, and even brought him toys to play with. This went on for more than an hour before Soundwave moved to the small refrigerator to collect a bottle of her milk and spread a blanket on the floor. Soundwave wasn't supposed to lift even Annabelle's slight weight if he could avoid it, and Sarah had said a nap on the floor wouldn't hurt the child at all.

"Here you are," Soundwave said and settled himself on his side again, bottle held out to entice Annabelle closer. She took it and flopped to her back, and Soundwave couldn't resist tucking her close against his chest.

"Ni-ni?" Annabelle asked around the nipple.

"Yes. Naps, as Ravage likes to say, are glorious, and I believe it's time for yours."

"Ni-ni-ni," Annabelle babbled, then set down to her meal, one foot pushing lightly at Soundwave's hand where he blocked her little feet from accidentally kicking his wound.

"Night night."

~ | ~

Will entered his home only to freeze before whipping right back around and pelting to the Playroom. He returned with a camera and snapped a half dozen pictures of his daughter cuddled up with Soundwave on an old family quilt right in the middle of the living room floor. Annabelle's bottle was empty and discarded to the side, and Soundwave was curled around his little lady protectively.

"As if any of us doubted what a dad you are," Will whispered, as he took in the hand Soundwave had on Annabelle's back. Will would do the same when he napped with her so he'd wake if she moved off. "Too damn cute..." He shook his head, almost regretting that he needed to wake Soundwave, but the man was still injured and probably shouldn't be left sleeping on the hard floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
